Secret Stories Book 1: Imprisoned Mind
Imprisoned Mind is the first book in a series detailing the back-stories of characters made by FlashFirePrime. This story takes place on Spherus Magna in the canon universe during the time after it was reformed and the Matoran were settling back onto the planet. Enjoy! Chapter 1 I have been here for a long time. I have grown wiser through my time here, learned from past mistakes, and now I will tell a story. A story about a Toa of Magnetism and his struggles from within... "We've nothing to do! I remember the days when we would fight against evil, but now we do nothing but sit and sulk around. I want action like we had before: the feeling of adrenaline and the rush of combat." His fellow Toa looked at him confused. "But this is what we've fought for; peace." Said one; a particular Toa of Plantlife. Markuk was his name. "Yeah, yeah, I understand but life just feels so dull and boring ever since we evacuated the Great Spirit Robot." "You're just being youthful. The time will pass and you will be at ease with your new life." Another one spoke, this one was a Toa of Gravity, Bigat. "You must've forgot what happened to our leader because of fighting. Now there are only five of us!" Neeva, a rare female Toa of Fire, glared somewhat angrily. "Yes, Kyruas was a good man. It's a shame we lost him to the Makuta." A solemn Toa of Ice, Genkoro, stared at the ground. "Well, I see your points. I guess I just haven't realized all our problems are gone." He said. "So team, tomorrow I said we'd help build some houses in the new Koros. Who's excited for that?" The four other Toa looked at Neeva with resentment. They all sighed and agreed it was a good thing to do. The next day set in, the bright sun shone in on the Toa as they awoke and set off through the dusty paths of Spherus Magna to the new Koros. They got there and started helping, doing most of the heavy lifting. All of a sudden the Toa of Magnetism was tapped on the back; he turned around and saw the Turaga. "Come with us." The leader, a former Toa of Sonics called Ulter, ushered the Toa to go into a small hut. Inside were the other Turaga sitting there. Ulter asked,"Do you know who we are or can we skip the pleasantries?" he looked gruffly at the Toa. "You and the Turaga here used to be the Toa Casro, right? There is Sisix, Magapellan, Crakeen, Enthak, and Ritiq! You were all great warriors! You all knew how to fight like real heroes!" "That's what we brought you here to talk about." Said a tired looking Ritiq. "Let me guess...Oh! There's a big Tahtorak terrorizing the village and you want me to subdue it, right?" "No, you are quite energetic are you? Reminds me of myself when I wasn't so short! Hah!" Enthak jokingly said as he laughed at his own joke. "Um..Is there a Kanohi Dragon maybe?" "No, but this is what we wanted to talk to you about. Your lust for violence." Stated Sisix. "What!?" "Yes, your teammates informed us that your hunger to fight is getting increasingly frequent. They're worried and for good reason." Expressed Crakeen with a worried expression. "They're wrong! All I want is to go back to the good old days! When we were heroes fighting evil! Praised and thanked for our actions! When we had a purpose!" "You can't dwell on the past, it will consume you from the inside and leave you an empty husk in the sand." Interrupted Magapellan. "This is ludicrous, absurd! You can't accuse me for something with no proof!" "You need to calm down before you do something you'll regret. This is why we've decided to send you to the Sandray Canyon until you learn to suppress your anger and perhaps satisfy your craving for combat with the local rahi..." "...Or the canyon itself if you're really that desperate. Hah!" Enthak joked as he interrupted Ulter. "Erghh.. Fine! I'll leave! Whatever. It will probably be better there than here anyways." "Careful on your journey, enlighten yourself, find your true being, learn from your mistakes and most of all don't forget the three virtues." The Turaga spoke this as the frustrated Toa angrily stomped off to Sandray Canyon. On the way he looked angrily at his fellow Toa in a rage-like trance as he stormed off to the canyon. Little did he know this was just the beginning. Chapter 2 I've seen bad go to worse and this is just the beginning. The Toa, on his way to Sandray Canyon full of anguish and thoughts of vengeance starts to lose his way among the sand dunes... "Grrrr... Ack! I can't believe this is happening! I went from being a hero to zero in a day! Now I'm wondering about this forsaken canyon and there's nothing here!" He shouted with a grimace on his face and pain in his heart as small rahi hid in dry cracks in the canyon's high walls dimly lit in the moonlight. "They. They did this! I can't believe my own teammates, friends would do this to me! Give me a time out like a child! Do they take me for a fool!? A dunce!? I just...I just...can't think straight, all this anger. Maybe the Turaga were right. Am I letting my pride get to my head? Am I the bad guy? "No." A cold voice swept in from the wind and sent chills down his spine. "Who. Who is that? Show yourself!" The Toa grasped his sword and prepared to defend himself. He tried to look fearsome but the voice he heard was making him shake, make him feel like a coward. "I'm not afraid! Come out and face me!" He said with hesitation but then he realized this was a chance to blow off steam, satisfy his craving for combat like the Turaga said. "Fight me and know I am a Toa! A hero to citizens of this planet!" He commanded with new found courage that shook the grains of sand around his feet. "No, I didn't come to fight but merely to chat. Now calm down before someone gets hurt." The voice came from the shadows as if they were living. "What do you want!" The Toa demanded but to no avail. The shadowed being did not reveal himself to the young Toa. "I've been watching you, I sense the lust in your heart for the hunt, the fight of a lifetime. I merely come to aid you, give you a means to an end." The toa was shocked, astonished that this figure knew about what had happened. His fear slowly faded as he became intrigued by the shadow. He walked toward the shadow but was stopped by it. "Woah! What's going on!? What are you doing!" The Toa's feet sank to the ground, he felt as if thousands of balls and chains were weighing him down each pulling down to the ground held with some kind of shadow linking them to his legs then up to his arms until the Toa was laying on the cold hard sand. "Who are you!?" He gasped for air as his face dug into the sand's embrace. "If you wish to know. I am Zelmes. One of the Makuta from Bota Magna." He came out of the shadows. He was tall, thin with a lengthy cape, a claw on one hand, a sword and shield on the other. He was black as the night and had bright orange eyes that pierced into the Toa's heart. "I thought all the Makuta were dead!" Shrieked the Toa as he desperately tried to pull himself up. "You thought, but not knew. There were many Makuta on what was Bota Magna during the Shattering and didn't go into the Great Spirit Robot. Well, you see I was informed by our supposed leader about the current events and how Teridax almost succeeded in taking over the universe. Our leader asked us to help him but we knew it was time to reform ourselves. We didn't need a weak leader who asked or at least he said "demanded" help from us. We dispersed and now we roam Spherus Magna looking for treasures among other things." "But you're evil! Why would I want to talk to you?!" He was released from his constraints, got up quickly and picked up his sword and aimed for the Makuta. "Oh. You think I'm evil? No. Far from fact that is. See we evolved past our brethren's need for conquest and now we just seek to live out our lives in peace and freedom. You know. I see a promising warrior in my eyes. How about I train you, show you techniques that would best your strongest opponents and show them the true meaning of justice. You'd be a warrior again, a hero! How about it, join me not as an apprentice but as an equal. What do you say?" Zelmes had an uncommon expression on his face, one of sadistic and selfish desires but looked like genuine caring. "Well, if you don't say you're evil it couldn't hurt. Plus, this could be the kind of help I need. Sure I'll take it! No deceit or manipulation,right?" "Of course not. You can trust me with your life. Now follow me and I will show you true power!" As Zelmes turned around and walked away a small grin graced his fangs as his new partner followed closely behind. Chapter 3 At this point in our story you can see how fast a Toa can fall, far from his destiny. The things he will learn will warp his mind, his values, and later the lives of others... "You've seen me do it, now it is your turn." "I can't make shadow hands! I'm not a Makuta, not that I'd want to be one." "Not necessarily a shadow hand. Try using your magnetism powers to pull apart that rock, you see. Instead of crush, pull. Instead of try, do. You will see power comes to those who will it so. Be strong, not weak." The Toa focused his might lifting the boulder slowly with his magnetism powers. He focused, created two forces on the sides of the boulder. At first just a crack, but slowly the crack expanded running along the boulder until it split. "Yes, the power. How does it feel?" Zelmes looked at the Toa with slight content. "Great! I feel stronger than before! I can pull apart anything, rip them in two! I think this power suits me well." "It has not reached it's maximum potential. You see, this is only a glimpse of what power you have hidden within. I can tell your teammates never tried helping you unleash it. They're afraid, afraid of you. Jealous of your strength. That's why they exiled you because your better than them." Zelmes evilish intent was not noticed by the Toa's increasing pride and arrogance. "Show me more! I want to be the strongest Toa of them all! Stronger than the Toa of the past and the future! I will rival in power whole teams and make them tremble!" A twinkle shined in his eyes. "Heh heh heh yes I've noticed your lust for power..." Just then the Toa remembered what the Turaga and his team had said, how he was letting all this violence go to his head, but what should he do? Learn more about his hidden potential or go back and try to stop these thoughts of power, combat. "No, I can't do this! This is wrong. Even if actually want to help me grow in strength, this isn't what a Toa should want. A Toa should strive for peace! Be a symbol of justice! A role-model for all citizens! Not a vengeful brute who hates everyone!" "Who said you had to use this power for evil? Think about it, what if a new evil arises and there's no one strong enough to protect the Matoran? Would you let you second-rate powers fail you? Perish in the flames of regret?" A reassuring smile spilled across Zelmes' face. "Uh.. I just don't know anymore. I can't think straight." "Then come with me perfect the power to protect millions. Be praised once again for your actions. Do not fret, be relieved that I can help you and I know of a place that can do it too. Right here. Right now." "Really? I can just do this and go back to my Koro? Meet up with my fellow Toa, apologize and start anew?" The Toa thought to himself. "Sure! I'll take you up on your offer. But on one condition." "And what is that, my friend?" He said smoothly with no care whatsoever. "That we will never meet again. This has been great and all, but you're a Makuta and I'm a Toa, we never mix and I can almost feel your antidermis on my skin and frankly I don't like it." "Is that all? I agree. I'm just here to help anyways. Now come with me and your journey will soon come to an end." As they sauntered off through the end of the canyon the Toa had unsure thoughts about what he was doing but he knew he had to for himself and his friends. Chapter 4 Pools filled with arrogance, pride can drown even the toughest souls who wade through the waters of corruption. This is close to the end of our story. Will he figure out what he is actually doing? Our young Toa stumbles upon a beach... "What is that little building over there? Your house? It looks like it needs some repairing." The Toa said to Zelmes. A stone building carved out of the canyon's wall overlooked a small beach with a low tide and clear waters. "Close, but no this is the place where your powers will be fulfilled." It was midday the Sun shone onto the building as if the fingers of the Great Being's were beckoning for them to enter. A big, square door carved with intricate designs welcomed them as they went inside. "Hm? What is this? I'm going to wade in a little pool? Is this a joke?" The Toa sneered at the sight of a little rectangular pool in the middle of the room. It was illuminated by sunlight through small cracks in the wall. "No. You don't understand what you're looking at." Zelmes said with a small perplexed look on his face, but knew something was about to happen. "No, I don't know what I'm looking at." The Toa sarcastically said to Zelmes. "This pool is filled with a special liquid. It will grant you powers and abilities depending on what your destiny, thoughts, and feelings are. It is like it has it's own mind and judges you." "Have you tried it?" The Toa said. "No, I can't it burns my antidermis, but you are a Toa. Pure of heart, one who can unveil true potential!" Zelmes' eyes had a sadistic glow to them."You are destined for greatness! Do it! Take the power and wipe clean your enemies! Grow armies who are obedient to your will!" "I don't know...my teammates. My friends." "They betrayed you! Dumped you into the desert with no place to go! You don't need them! They are useless!" "They did it for my well-being. I was going insane." "You need it! The only way they'll let you do what you want is if you show them that you are strong! Above them! Above all else! Think about the power! The feeling of power coursing through your veins as if the Great Being's are giving you their power!" "That sounds nice and all but..." "No buts! Do what you want, not what they want! Enforce your own will! You've been brainwashed by your peers into thinking what they want is right!" Zelmes shook with rage as he shouted with all his might persuading the Toa to go into the pool. The Toa shook with fear but felt empowered. Was Zelmes right? Was he the fool? Brainwashed by society into thinking only one way. He felt a surge through his body, rage at his cohorts who did this. Zelmes was right! He felt in his mind. He ignored his gut and his heart. "Yes. Yes! Yes! You were right along Zelmes! They are my enemies and I've been their puppet for far too long! Show me the true power I have within!" He stepped into the pool. Zelmes pulled a mighty grin of wickedness; His plan worked he had gotten the Toa to fall into the abyss. Poison his heart. He knew this liquid, which was soon to be known as Energized Protodermis, would contort the Toa's mind to complete rage, envy, and anger. "Good-bye, Toa. Enjoy your new powers. Heh heh heh." Zelmes disappeared and slid though the exit and was never seen after. "WAAARRGGH! The power, yes! I feel it! HAHAHAHAHA!" The power surged through the Toa it hurt but felt good at the same time. His body changed, his toa armor; gone, his kanohi;gone. He became a vessel of what he was before, a vessel of wrath. A mere skeleton, black with no soul, no feeling except rage, not even his eyes glowed, nothing. Soon the pool lost all it's power and became just a pool of regular water, stale but with an aura of negativity. The entire building had an evil presence to it. The air became heavy and nauseous. The former Toa was shrouded with a cloak of shadow. Radiating from his body, he lifted his head slowly, methodically, a slow creaking noise came from his joints. He picked up his sword and set out for vengeance and revenge. Chapter 5 The saddest part of the story looms ahead. A once peaceful Koro will be turned into graveyard. The scared Matoran will scream to the Great Beings with no answer and hope will be lost... The Toa, now a specter, looms on a cliff in the distance. Logic is thrown out of his mind and all that is in there is a directive: Kill all. Rage set in, he walked leisurely to the village. "Hey! You're back! We thought we'd never see you again." A Matoran greeted him at the entrance with the other guards. "Swoosh!" A sword came around and the bodies of the Matoran collapsed to the ground and then the heads followed. The specter walked through the Koro butchering everyone in sight. The screams were not hard to hear and filled the Koro. Alas, the specter made it to the Turaga's hut. A small huddle of frightened Turaga stood in the corner holding each other except one, Ulter. "What are you doing! Killing innocents! That's not why we sent you away! We sent you to repent! Learn from your mistakes! We didn't do this to punish you! We did this for your own go.." Ulter's body fell to the ground, decapitated. "AHHH!!!" Crakeen screamed as the other Turaga comforted her. "This isn't what you want to do. Arise from the ashes of despair and come back to light of happiness." Magapellan said gently but firmly. The specter stared with blank eyes. "Look! The Toa!" Sisix shouted as he pointed toward the entrance. "How could you! You were our friends and now you kill Matoran and Turaga!?" Neeva stood there shocked, saddened at the thought that one of their own would murder so many Matoran. The others comforted her as Genkoro stepped forward. "How far you have fallen. It is sad we're going to have to end your life. Your rage has stepped past the border line. Your senseless killing will be met with a swift death." Genkoro readied his weapons and the other Toa stood at the ready. Quickly, the specter pulled their weapons toward him with his magnetism power and disarmed them. "Peace. Perhaps it can never be achieved." Markuk whispered to himself losing hope after seeing so many innocent, lifeless bodies laid around the Koro. "We won't give up! We're Toa! Heroes to this planet and I for one won't let it's inhabitants down!" Neeva invigorated herself and advanced toward the specter. Swiftly, she was blasted away by a magnetic pulse and sent hurdling through a wall. "EERRRGGGGHHHH! Stay away from her!" Bigat used his gravity powers to hold the specter down. It did not last long and Bigat was slowly lifted into the air with magnetism. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Bigat screamed as he was pulled apart limb from limb. "NOOOOO!!!!" Genkoro rushed forward in a way he'd never been in before. Rage. No longer was he the quiet Toa of Ice everyone knew, now he was a rage-filled warrior desperately fighting for his life. A sword thrust itself forward. "NNOOooo..." Genkoro fell with a sword wound through the chest and slowly closed his eyes and died. Slowly, the specter walked toward Markuk, who was on his knees, and looked at him. Markuk looked back with no sign of retaliation. With that, Markuk was finished, his dream unfulfilled. "Why...why..we were teammates, friends, family. All thrown away for what? What did we do to deserve this!? Huh!? What!? Are you just going to stand there and stare!?" Neeva started sobbing while covering her injuries. The specter: dead silence. "Well..I'm not going to give up never!" Neeva swung her fire staff aimlessly. "For Bigat!" She swung again: missing her target. "For Genkoro!" She missed again. "For Markuk!" She desperately flailed at her aggressor. "Even for Kyruas who isn't here anymore!" The specter took a measly step back not worried about getting hit by her attacks. "And for all the Matoran and Turaga you needlessly had to murder!" She took one more big swing and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw pitch black. All that was there was a shadow enveloping her. With one final gasp, she was silenced. With the Toa's brave sacrifice the remaining Matoran and Turaga safely evacuated. The specter started shaking violently, he fell to the ground. "Oh Mata Nui! What have I done!" The Toa's feeling, mind and emotion ran back to him. The rage had subsided. He kneeled on the ground holding his hands to his head. "No! No! No! This can't be happening! Genkoro! Bigat! Markuk! Neeva!" He rushed to their lifeless bodies trying to find a speck of life even though he knew they were dead. He sobbed and walked back to the pool that gave him his cursed rage. "Wha...what is happening!" His body started to dissolve into specks of nothing as if he was disintegrating out of existence. His pleas for help were useless, his body slowly faded away. Finally, a head was all that was left sitting in the pool, cursed until the day someone entered the pool. The Toa's name is Ragorakk: Toa of Magnetism. Ragorakk the Betrayer. Ragorakk the Murderer. Ragorakk the Cursed and he is here with you right now telling his story until the day a Toa with a pure heart comes and breaks his chains. Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:User:FlashFirePrime